minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bionicraft
Another huge mod. Here we go again. NOTE: EXTREMELY WIP. So, Bionicraft is a mod that seeks to emulate the Bionicle storyline. It completely changes up Minecraft. Mining is not really even too important; instead, you must find most items, including Toa power to help you on your adventures. Mata Nui You spawn, depending on which Matoran type you choose, in a location in Mata Nui. Mata Nui is an island about 3500 blocks long and 1500 blocks wide, with 6 massive biomes. Everything else is ocean. Everything. Ta-Wahi Ta-Wahi is, like the other biomes, about 1000 blocks long and 750 blocks wide. The places are below. Ta-Koro and the Lake of Lava Ta-Koro is in the center of Ta-Wahi. It is about 1/2 the size of Ta-Koro. It is on the top of a 50-block high obsidian pillar in a really big crater which goes to bedrock. It is surrounded by lava for 50 blocks around on all sides. It will reduce your Overheating bar if you are not a Ta-Matoran, which declines when you sprint and jump. When the meter reaches zero, it will cause slowness and weakness 1 until you leave and allow it to refill. When you try to get in, the Ta-Koro Guard will approach you if you are not a Ta-Matoran or Toa. They will then ask some multiple-choice questions. If you give them lip, they will bring out their Ta-Koro Tridents (retextured stone swords) and ask tou again. If you still are being an idiot, they will become hostile for the next Minecraft week. They have 30 health, btw. They go all around Ta-Koro, so this is like being banned from the city. If you get in, you'll notice the houses are made of smooth stone and are bigger than villager houses. The Ta-Koro Citizens have 20 health, and will react violently if their cheats are opened or they are attacked, although they only deal 1 damage. Killing one will summon the Ta-Koro Guard. The village elder is Vakama. He has 9001 health, and also a firestaff (infinite flint/steel, and also a stone sword with fire aspect I). He will not react when attacked, since he is invulnerable. Ta-Suva Thus building is at the exact center of Ta-Koro. This building has a Toa Stone Table in it. The table can only be used to craft Toa Stones into armor. All villages have Suva, and they are the exact same as this suva. Wall of History This wall has signs on every block of its 15-block tall and wide surface. The signs are all either empty or filled with non-sensical things; all actual history is left for Vakama to describe. Kolhii Stadium You can play Kolhii here. More on that later. NOTICE: Stuff after this part is not in Ta-Koro. Mt. Mangai Although it isn't in Ta-Wahi, it is counted as part of this biome. Charred Forest A forest with black wood and no trees. Fire occasionally spawns, but there is no lava. Remember, because this place doesn't have a ton of lava, there is no overheating. Tren Krom Break Once you acquire Widgets, you may spend 50 of them to race on this lava river by surfing. You WILL overheat here. More later. Ta-Wahi Beach This is a beach with no overheating. There won't even be fire. Below it is the Bohrok Nest, however, which will make this important later. Ta-Kini A giant statue built to honor Tahu. Its left foot is the Ta-Suva. All villages have a Kini statue of their toa, which is exactly the same. Temple of Fame This temple has images of random Matoran who apparently won tournaments in nonsensical years (for example, Kopeke is not actually from Ta-Koro, but will be here anyway won the Hemisemifinals at Luchadon Stadium in the year 1-800-PLNT-RBLN). You will have to go there on a quest if you are a Ta-Matoran, since Takua, being the clumsy oaf that he is, dropped the Copper Mask of Winning and a bucket of water in the lava, rendering the Mask frozen in obsidian. The backup is stored there. Ga-Wahi Located right above Ta-Wahi. Same size as Ta-Wahi. Note that the place is mostly floating on water, and is actually the same as an ocean biome. These are the places. Ga-Koro Ga-Koro is around the size of Ta-Koro. You get to it from land using the lilypad bridge that was generously spawned for you. All buildings are on giant lilypads, connected by bridges made of, you guessed it, lilypads. The Ga-Matoran Citizens live in houses made of wooden planks and have 20 health. They will trade with you, like villagers, but the trades are more expensive yet generally better. If you attack them, they will run. They will not do anything if you destroy their house or take their chest, but that citizen will offer you trades that make Villager trades seem awesome by comparison from now on. If you kill a Ga-Matoran, this will occur with ALL Ga-Matoran, and the Ga-Koro Guard will appear. They have 30 health and are armed with Kolhii staves (2 damage). The guard will ride Ussal Crabs, making them hard to outrun. Ga-Suva Same as the Ta-Suva. East Garden An underwater area with resources. You will occasionally need to go here for Quests. (This is the end of Ga-Koro.) Ga-Kini A statue of Gali. Same as the Ta-Suva. Category:Planterobloon's mods Category:Mods Category:Bionicraft